


他身上的伤疤/The Scar On Him

by gilbertxoxo



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-31 00:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19038463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilbertxoxo/pseuds/gilbertxoxo
Summary: 在某一瞬间，Vergil决定接受那个伤疤。





	他身上的伤疤/The Scar On Him

**Author's Note:**

> 淫纹梗，有魔帝时期强迫暗示。试着写一写如果是V哥主动跨过兄弟之间的距离会怎样。

 

 

 

是夏天的猛兽。

 

Vergil这么想着，更加蜷缩了一些，不过尚且将姿势维持在优雅的范畴内。这天气操蛋的热，让人怀疑太阳会掉到地球上。他的恶魔血统兢兢业业地调节体温，人类那部分则不管不顾地想要出汗。湿润的晨间空气像一块滚烫的毛巾，把高温和汗液又捂回皮肤里。

 

夏天的猛兽无处不在：贴在汗津津的脊背上的睡衣、被体温烘烤得热乎乎的床单、像勺子一样搅拌着粘稠空气的吊扇。Vergil翻了个身，把自己转移到一块新的、稍微冷一些的床单上。在他快要重新睡着前，那块被单也热起来，成为新的猛兽撕咬着他的睡意。

 

这是一个连赖床都变成折磨的天气，但Vergil的生物钟告诉他，再过一小时才是他通常起床的时间。尽管睡眠对半魔来说不那么重要，但提前从床上坐起来的结果也不过是更早投身到一锅更热的粥里去。

 

Vergil第二次翻身，将另一块床单据为己有。

 

他同时贴上了某种更凉快的东西——裸睡的Dante的皮肤。他的兄弟为这突如其来的身体接触咕哝了两声，不情不愿地扭了扭。这全都是Dante的阴谋，Vergil想，他弟弟一定预料到了这个，所以才顶着他嫌恶的眼神和Nero推门时的咒骂执意在事务所里裸奔。

 

但，这对半魔可能是屋子里温度最低的两样东西了。Dante微凉的体温稍稍驱赶了酷暑，Vergil贴着他的手臂，再次试图入睡。

 

更年轻的那个反而清醒了些，迷迷糊糊地问，“什么？”

 

他指的是Vergil顶在他大腿上那根滚烫的、坚硬的东西。

 

“夏天的猛兽。”Vergil闭着眼回答，在心里对人间的夏天、穷困的事务所和裸睡的Dante无差别散发敌意。他还抱着一丝能在睡眠中度过这一小时的希望，前提是Dante也愿意这么做。

 

果然，Dante用力地眨巴两下眼睛，打了个哈欠。“你该向你慷慨的弟弟寻求帮助。”他说着，挪到床的另一边。很快，Vergil感觉到自己宽松的睡裤连带着内裤一起被扯到膝盖处，孪生兄弟潮湿的吐息打在他挺立的阴茎上。

 

Dante觉得现状很不错，Vergil已经开始接受和他的互相抚慰了，口交是底线，而且不常发生。他们正在靠近曾经的亲密，不过仍然有一块地盘被Vergil坚守着，Dante知道，贸然地、自作主张地翻越进去并非某种体贴，而是彻头彻尾的冒犯。所以事情仅仅停在这儿。每个晚上，他们都像十岁时那样纯洁地分享一张床。

 

Dante毫不意外几十年后的Vergil会变成性冷淡，这总比大魔王好得多。所以他在Vergil的领地外自得其乐的晃悠，有时往边界线上种一点花。

 

“早上好，我的小哥哥。”Dante说。他的小哥哥用差点弹到他脸上的方式与他热情地打招呼，不过他的大哥哥也许还要做会儿心理斗争。

 

Vergil还是闭着眼。他想到了一些别的东西，一些总会在这种时刻跳出来困扰他、阻止他的东西。他和那个东西战斗了很久很久，以至于战斗本身都成了生活的一部分。但炎夏把他烤得湿糊糊的，他脑子里的警钟哀嚎着想在高温中放假。

 

Dante在等待着他的准许。他弟弟赤裸、凉爽而有力的胸肌贴着他的大腿，这让Vergil几乎想张开腿夹住他，以索取更多的肌肤相贴。警钟开始罢工，Vergil伸出一只手抓住Dante的头发，把他往下身按了按。

 

我老哥从没这么主动过，Dante想。他隐约感觉有什么事在发生，这使得他舔上兄长的阴茎时生出某种面对未知的期待感。Vergil显然鲜少经历这种炎热的天气，他的阴茎烫得几乎赶上了Dante口腔的温度。Dante选择从它的根部舔起，并恶作剧一般用牙齿扯动阴囊那儿薄薄的皮肤，再松口让它弹回去。Vergil的小腹绷起来，显出好看的肌肉线条。

 

然后Dante顺着往上，用舌尖描绘柱体上勃起的青筋。他知道那些筋络有多敏感，用手指稍微使点力搓揉就能让人大脑空白。

 

这很管用。Vergil不自觉地张开腿，小幅度向下顶胯，用柱身摩擦Dante的双唇。Dante顺势抚上兄长的大腿内侧。那里也饱受酷暑侵扰，Dante的体温让Vergil发出一声满意的叹息，他的哥哥曲起腿，追寻着他的手指。

 

Dante于是缓慢地来回抚摸兄长的大腿，一点点感受那些肌肉绷紧时产生的起伏与凹陷。他更多的注意力还是在取悦那根阴茎上，舔过一趟之后，他把龟头含进嘴里，用牙齿轻轻地啃咬冠状沟的边缘。Vergil立刻呻吟起来。这一定爽爆了，每次Dante稍稍让牙齿陷进龟头的嫩肉，马眼处就往外涌出一股股透明的前液。

 

Vergil放松了抓着Dante头发的力道，开始更加享受起这次服务来。他该享受吗？那个警铃微弱地响起。代价是你的力量，它对他说，甚至不仅是力量。

 

年长者于是睁开眼，用冰蓝色的眼睛注视那个助纣为虐的吊扇，试图抽离一部分的自己。反抗Dante高超的技巧并不容易，他弟弟用舌尖刮去那些往外溢的液体，一只手抚弄他的大腿与臀部，一只手揉弄起阴囊。那两颗东西也被舔得湿漉漉的，在Dante手心发出咕啾咕啾的水声。Dante一边玩弄它们，一边张开嘴，从龟头开始把他的阴茎往里含。

 

Vergil发出轻微的抽气声，抬起腰往兄弟口中送。他的阴茎莽撞地顶上Dante的口腔上颚，后者一边小心地收起牙齿，一边调整角度让他进得更深。Dante几乎把嘴张到最大才能容纳兄长的性器，条件反射的干呕冲动让他的咽喉不断收缩，当Vergil的阴茎终于进入他的咽部，这种收缩就成了最好的抚慰。

 

这太难抵抗了，Vergil再次想。他慢慢地在Dante口中抽送着，紧窄的食道痉挛着推拒他，不断分泌的唾液则帮他进得更深。这对Dante来说一定不太舒服，但他仍然尽心竭力地动作着，反复摩挲兄长的腿根，然后突然按压他下流地硬起的会阴。

 

Vergil险些直接射出来。他发出一连串断断续续的低吟，更用力地操进兄弟的口腔。这是次彻底的深喉，他甚至感觉囊袋撞上了Dante的嘴唇。Dante放在他腿根的那只手猛地收紧，在他大腿内侧留下几道指痕。这力道很快又放松下来，变成色情又温暖的抚摸。

 

Dante的服务太到位了，Vergil觉得自己身上每一个能带来快感的部位都被手指或唇舌照料着，连肛口都被若有若无地按揉。他的下腹一阵阵抽动，快感的细线拴着他的阴茎，把他不受控制地往里扯。他要射了。

 

他本该做得到——关于“在高潮时保持清醒”这件事，他也许是世界上最擅长的。他经历过一些更快乐、更痛苦、更令人想要屈服的考验，Dante的口交和那些相比简直是小巫见大巫。那个警钟在他脑子里坏掉一般疯狂作响，像夏日里讨人厌的蝉鸣。

 

如果他沉溺其中，会发生什么？连Vergil自己都对落败的后果一知半解。不过他知道这会带走他的力量，他没理由放弃抵抗。

 

但有时候事情发生得不需要理由。

 

Vergil把放在兄弟脑后的手移开，转而抓住冰凉的被单。他再次闭上眼，仰起头，任凭自己发出淫糜又放浪的长音。他配合着Dante吞咽的频率顶胯，然后射在他兄弟紧紧收缩的、几乎是被他的龟头强硬地撑开的喉道内。

 

射精的瞬间，Vergil头一次试着不再控制自己。自制是人类血统给他的为数不多的礼物，然后它变成锁链，最后这锁链长进他的身体。而在这个炎夏的晨勃里，他突然仓促又冲动地决定挣脱它。

 

这个决定给Vergil带来前所未有的快感，那些射出去的精液简直是击打在Dante的口腔中。Dante没来得及把那根阴茎吐出去，险些被呛进气管。他直起身，昏天黑地地咳了会儿，发出聒噪的干呕声，折腾许久才平静下来。

 

有点不对劲，Dante想。他舔舔嘴唇，咂咂嘴。

 

“这是……力量？”他问，再次确定有一股魔力汇进他的身体。“这是吃了果子的——”他调笑着，然后突然愣住。

 

有一个纹路出现在Vergil的小腹上，他确定几分钟前那里什么都没有。

 

那是一个深色的、形状类似卵巢与子宫的纹路。它躺在Vergil白色的耻毛上方，就好像那里的皮肤下真的有过这么个器官，然后被扯出来印在体外。光是看着，这花纹就让人联想到性、凌辱、堕落，还有一切与下流的欲望相关的东西。它像魔鬼的诅咒，奴隶的烙痕，让Dante不受控制地伸手去碰它。

 

在他的手指抚上纹路的瞬间，Vergil发出堪称浪荡的呻吟。这罕见的声音让他们都愣了一会儿，制造者扭过头，皱起眉，死死地咬住牙。

 

“这到底……”Dante说到一半，被蛊惑似的低头舔它。这绝对是某种诅咒。他再次想着，伸出舌头，从毛发的根部向上，用力舔过那道纹路。那里的皮肤还是很光滑，就好像它并非从外面被印上去，而是从体内长出来。

 

Vergil呻吟着，可怕的快感从小腹涌上来，就好像Dante舔舐的是他体内的脏器。魔力从纹路中流出，像是汛期的河水涌过水车。他知道他在失去力量，但那个水车仿佛连接着大脑，当它滴溜溜转起来时，他只想被接纳、被填满，操什么人或者被什么人操。这感觉比射精还令人上瘾，有一瞬间，Vergil在心里用恶毒的词语咒骂Mundus，然后那些声音也被水车声盖过。没有人能抵抗这个淫纹，人们会愿意献出自己的全部，只为感受它被推动时那震颤的快感。

 

就这么一会儿，Vergil再次达到了一个小高潮。他不应期的性器没法射精，快感的电流在他体内四处乱窜。他的腰部再次弹动了一下，疲软的阴茎和紧闭的穴口同时涌出些淫液。

 

Dante抹抹嘴巴，看着他的哥哥。难得一见的愉悦又挣扎的苦恼神情浮现在Vergil脸上。如果是在平时，他一定会好好享用这样的Vergil，说不定还能让他们的关系更进一步。但现在，他一张开嘴，就能尝到口中残余的魔力的甜美。

 

除了被强迫，Dante想不到第二个理由能让他哥哥交出力量。

 

所以他沉默着去吻Vergil，后者还没有完全从快感中回神，只是张着嘴让他的唇舌侵犯进去。饱含魔力的唾液顺着他哥哥漂亮的下颌线条流下去，亮晶晶地被盛在锁骨的凹陷处，看得Dante也下腹发紧。

 

交还了大部分力量后，恶魔猎人想撤开，却被兄长一把按住后脑。

 

“别想私藏。”Vergil贴着他说。然后年长者主动吻了他，将舌头探进他的口腔，搜刮起剩余的魔力。Dante回应着，再次露出想表达什么的意图，但Vergil没有给他发声的空隙。

 

我愿意给你全部。Dante只好在心里说。

 

然而Vergil只是拿回了自己的那些力量。他偏过头，舔断那根唾液的银丝，轻轻叹了口气。

 

Dante一下子心都揪起来。他该道歉吗？尽管他不知道自己做错了什么。他该不该问问这道纹路？但那一定不是让Vergil开心的事。

 

“没关系。”Vergil说。他没有看他的兄弟，只是把目光放在被阳光炙烤得像要融化的窗栏上。他整个人都像是刚从情欲的水池中捞出来一样湿漉漉的，他灰蓝色的眼睛、他凌乱的额发、他湿润的嘴唇……每一样都让Dante着迷，又让他为它们背后的意义心痛。

 

“没关系，Dante。”Vergil又说了一次。他回头看着Dante，后者这时才反应过来自己表现得有多明显——他放在兄长小腹上的手在颤抖。

 

“当我决定接受它时，”Vergil对他说，神情认真，“它就不再痛了。”

 

其实刚刚被打上这个烙印时，它痛得很厉害。

 

Vergil记得自己那时狼狈得近乎悲惨，白发上沾满冷汗、灰尘与血痂，一缕缕贴在脸侧。这不是他落在Mundus手中的第一天，但每一天都能比前一天更痛苦。

 

“Sparda的力量对你来说太多了。”Mundus说。魔帝伸手，用尖利的指甲刮擦他的小腹。那里的皮肤与肌肉像某种织物顺次破开，新鲜的血液涌出来，一部分沾在Mundus手上，一部分顺着他腹部的肌理流下去，没入耻毛，消失在那片令人遐思的阴影中。

 

Vergil没有看他。最开始他还会为一切有关“Sparda”的句子发怒，但意识到怒火只能让Mundus发笑之后，他转而用沉默反抗。Sparda的血脉还在他体内流淌，修补着他的伤口，这让Vergil不可遏制地想到父亲：他在为他复仇的路上失败了，他会感到失望吗？

 

“你该让更有资格的人使用它。”Mundus又说。他观察着年轻半魔的神情，把目光转向指尖的血液。这段时间里他试过很多方式从Vergil体内取出力量，这不难，他可以打碎他、剖开他，那些魔力会像红魂一样从这具年轻有力的躯体中往外翻腾。但它们只听从于Sparda的后代，不能为他所用。

 

所以他找了点偏方。

 

Vergil没什么体力反抗这个，他冷漠地看着Mundus在他下腹划出一个情色的图案，一些魔力混着血液流出来。没过多久，它就像之前那些伤口一样愈合了。

 

但有些东西没有愈合。Mundus把这道纹路刻在了他的灵魂上。

 

“它会带你去天堂。”魔帝信誓旦旦地说，神情严肃得令人发笑。Vergil朝他轻蔑地勾起嘴角，像动物朝陷阱呲牙。“我愿意死在地狱。”他回答。

 

“谁知道呢。”Mundus说着，摸了摸那片愈合的皮肤，“放开自己，接受它，Sparda的儿子。然后你会发现，力量能给你带来的快乐远不及它。”

 

他们都知道这种对话没什么意义，Mundus很快开始用行动推进他的计划。Vergil对即将发生在自己身上的事打起了十二分的警惕，但当真正的、过量的痛苦与快乐来袭时，那些警惕都变得无济于事。他得用尽全力才能在那些煎熬中保持清醒，很多时候，他只是逼迫自己“想点什么”，然后藉由“想点什么”这四个字熬过那些时间。

 

Vergil从不觉得自己会在这场精神的拉锯战中失败。败给Mundus一次已经是他对自己宽容的底线了，这样的事不会发生第二次。到后来他渐渐习惯这些，得以冷眼旁观自己战栗的肉体。Mundus可以剥夺他的感官、掌控他的身体，但他永远触碰不到他的灵魂。通过那个拙劣的印记也不行。这有点可笑，Vergil想，我之前说什么来着？我以为我愚蠢的弟弟是更需要这些的那个。

 

他总是想起Dante，有时也想起模糊的父母的影子。他在心里为他们划出一块地方：一对恩爱的夫妻，两个年幼的双胞胎。而他自己站在外面，感觉有什么东西刺进他的身体，又从他全身上下所有的孔洞钻出来。他颤抖着跪下去，透过泪水和血水看那些剪影。

 

Vergil守住了那块地方。直到耐心用尽，Mundus都没有得到他想要的，他不得不放弃这招，转而将他改造成黑骑士——一种低效但更方便地榨取Sparda的力量的手段。

 

然而Vergil永远不会忘记自己身上被烙下过什么。它是他灵魂上鲜血淋漓的伤口、彻夜不息的警钟；他曾经濒死然后复生，也接受过阎魔刀的手术，但他无法摆脱它，像一只野兽永远惧怕火。

 

唯一值得庆幸的是，那道淫纹从未显现过，这至少证明他和现在已半死不活的Mundus的斗争结果还未见分晓。从Qliphoth脚下归来后，Vergil天真地以为斗争都将告一段落。

 

然后他发现，美好的生活比魔帝的折磨更让人无法抗拒。

 

他才回来几个月，却数千次差点滑入失败的深渊：其中几百次是因为Nero的笑容，另外几百次是Dante的亲吻，其他的来自人类——他曾不屑一顾的种族，他们用丰盛的晚宴款待他，用路边的提琴演奏让他驻足，还为他展示艺术与诗歌。这些东西把一部分的他拉入人间，把另一部分的他推向地狱。

 

Vergil战斗得精疲力竭。有一次他在浴缸的热水里昏昏欲睡，然后突然被什么东西惊扰似的坐起。热水漫得满地都是，而他只是茫然地在浴缸里坐了一会儿，低头看自己的小腹。

 

那里什么都没有。

 

我在与什么东西作战？Vergil头一次怀疑起来，它还存在吗？他快要受够这种生活了，像一个在课上打盹的孩子永远提防着老师。失败的结果还能比现状更差吗？

 

然后他甩甩头，把水珠从发梢甩走。

 

他不会输。不会输给痛苦，也不会输给幸福。

 

之后Vergil把浴室让还给Dante，后者穿着拖鞋进去时差点滑倒，并整个晚上都抱怨个不停。他一边听着同胞兄弟的碎碎念，一边想起过去。动摇的想法一旦出现就立刻生根发芽，他开始怀念那段能够肆无忌惮地和Dante互相沉迷的时光。

 

那时他们多大？十七，还是十八？他和Dante都努力想要证明对方是更蠢的那个，他们吵架、争斗、上床，做每件事时脑子里都只有对方。那时Vergil对这种关系不太满意，他每天能从Dante身上挑出一百个错处，然后得到一百零一句反驳。

 

但落入魔界之后，他无数次咀嚼那些相处的片段。它们在面对折磨时太弱小了，只能在他喘息的深夜里冒出来试图治疗他，像指甲盖大小的妖精用露水浇灌沙漠。

 

而那些都过去了，无论是痛苦，还是天真或愚蠢的时光。

 

“它不再痛了。”Dante重复道。这说明它曾经痛过。他躺到Vergil身边，给了他一个拥抱，顺便脱下那件几乎失去蔽体作用的睡衣。他勃起的阴茎在Vergil小腹的纹路上蹭动了一下，后者立刻喘息起来。

 

说实话，这感觉一点都不痛苦，和他料想中的残酷更是相去甚远。它出现得是那么安静又平淡，以至于Vergil没有什么失败的实感。

 

所以他很快接受了现实，朝Dante点点头，“它是Mundus留下的。”

 

“哦。”Dante干巴巴地说。也许他该回答得更体贴或更有趣一些，但光是想象那些痛苦，他就感到唇舌发僵。然后呢？对于一切都会愈合的半魔来说，一个永不消退的印记就像一道永远疼痛的伤疤。

 

他们对视了一会儿，Vergil伸手回抱他。

 

“现在它什么也不是。”年长的那位说。他懒得向他状况外的弟弟解释它的作用或它为什么会在今天出现。他只想投身新的生活。

 

所以他抓住Dante的手，兄弟俩一起摸上那道纹路。温暖的魔力开始向外逸散，Vergil控制不住地颤抖起来，快感争先恐后地把力量挤出去。

 

“也许它仍旧是‘某种东西’。”Dante说。他们重新回到日常相处的节奏里，不约而同地越过那些旧事，再顺势越过那段距离。“比如爽度温度计。”Dante搜刮出一个绕口的组合词。

 

Vergil不太想接受这个愚蠢的外号，他试着调动体内的魔力，但Dante放在他淫纹上的手比他的个人意志更有号召力。这感觉有些像精神上的失禁，力量会因为快感而漏出，而这个过程又反过来带来更多快感。

 

但他一点反抗欲都提不起来，天啊，他甚至有点享受这个。现在正在使用这个印记的人是Dante，他的弟弟，他知道自己不会真的“失去”力量，只是借出它们。

 

“而现在温度很高。”Dante一语双关地说，他反过来抓住Vergil的手，打着圈儿揉起那个纹路。Vergil立刻呻吟起来，他不自觉收紧手指，又被Dante一根根掰开，继续缓慢地对那个位置施加力道。温暖而骚动的快感从小腹蔓延开来，Vergil又勃起了，用硬挺的阴茎磨蹭兄弟的大腿。他全身上下每一处都准备好接受更多，他能感觉自己坚硬的乳头和Dante的胸肌挤在一起，稍微一动就能让乳晕处泛起细小的鸡皮疙瘩。

 

 Dante快被这样的老哥蹭射了，他反复吞咽着，搞不清楚小腹上黏糊糊的液体是汗水还是别的。“告诉我，Vergil，”他紧紧扣着Vergil想要收回去的手，一下下按压着兄长的下腹，“是被我摸这儿更爽，还是被我操更爽？”

 

Vergil一边喘息，一边不断用小幅的摩擦取悦自己。他想了一会儿，回答，“我都快忘了……后者的感觉。”

 

这其实是句假话，但Vergil既想要求Dante赶紧进行下一步，又没法昧着良心夸赞这家伙十八岁时的技术。他想和Dante做爱，这同时意味着他会比平时晚很久起床——去他妈的起床，在事务所装上空调前他都要消极怠工。

 

“这意思就是我们得昨日重现。”Dante笑着说，爱、幸福还有感激让这个笑容长久地挂在他脸上。他浅浅地亲吻兄长的颈侧，扶着自己的性器，一点点从穴口往里推进。面对面的侧躺体位让进入变得有些吃力，Vergil不得不主动将腿缠上Dante的腰侧。淫纹很好地提高了他的敏感度，光是括约肌被顶开的感觉就让他舒服得想要射精。

 

Dante也尝到了甜头，他的哥哥现在柔软、湿润，肠道热乎乎地包裹着他。哦该死，甚至有魔力从他们交合的地方流过来。

 

他的弟弟进得很慢，所以Vergil清晰地体验着自己是如何被撑开。一开始，Dante粗大的龟头缓缓顶开穴肉，他的身体本能地绞紧，用瘙痒的内壁饥渴地吮吸柱身，试图用它止痒。然后那根阴茎压迫上他的前列腺，他感觉视线瞬间发白，像是一道闪电在脑子里炸开。他一定叫得很大声，因为在那一刻，除了自己的呻吟声他什么都没听见。

 

他的阴茎高高翘起，顶端几乎贴上小腹；欲求不满的肠道猛地收缩了几下，一些湿热的液体从体内流出来，浇在Dante的龟头上。

 

“你高潮了。”Dante说，“用后面。”他顿了顿，深呼吸几次，把射精的冲动压下去——这简直是自我折磨。Vergil觉得自己的后穴还痒着；痒得厉害，而它在他脑子里响亮地要求更彻底的性交。

 

“你高潮了两次，”Dante接着说，他得休息一会儿，分分心，“数着它，老哥，你不是很喜欢积分游戏吗？”

 

“你作弊，那是我的力量。”Vergil说。他用大腿摩擦着Dante的腰侧，发觉他弟弟没有继续动作的意图后，开始主动把那根阴茎往里吞。他喧嚣的欲望勉强平静了些，而不断被碾过的前列腺忠实地传递快感，像一个通上电的小发动机。

 

我要怎么向我哥解释，力量和射精速度没有关系呢？Dante失笑了一会儿，翻了个身，把兄长压在身下，后者抬起另一条腿勾住他。

 

“快点，Dante。”Vergil一边说着一边抬腰。他的声音里没有痛苦，没有羞耻，没有逃避或伪装。他在向他敞开，同时向他索取。

 

Dante怎么能拒绝这个呢，他甚至怀疑这是个梦，但梦里的Vergil都不会这么坦诚。他不知道的是，他的哥哥也和他一样向往着这一刻。这一刻的到来历经艰辛。

 

他撑在兄长身侧，将自己全数没入。Vergil搂着他的脖颈贴近他，腰部高高抬起，背部绷出柔韧又尖锐的弧线。

 

“Dante……”Vergil呢喃着，放任自己被快感淹没。他的弟弟开始操干他，阴茎每次都退到穴口再大力顶入。他的渴求被成倍地满足，前列腺被快速又有力地反复压迫，穴肉被操成过度充血的嫣红。每次那根阴茎顶进来，Vergil都无法克制地发出呻吟，像是Dante操到了他的喉咙，把那些音节顶出去。

 

他的乳头像豆粒一样硬着，Dante注意到这个，低下头啃咬它们。他用牙齿碾弄乳尖，再用舌面擦过乳晕。Vergil生出自己会产乳的错觉，他一边将胸口往Dante口中送，一边扭动臀部，让那根阴茎换着角度撞入他。

 

他爽得几乎失神，魔力从每一个毛孔往外漏。

 

“我的……力量……”意识到这个后，Vergil断断续续地说。这几个单词不断地被呻吟声打断，他皱起眉，咬上埋在自己胸口的兄弟的耳廓。Dante嘶了一声，抬起头，惩罚性地吻上他，咬他的嘴唇。

 

“我不会作弊的。”他含含糊糊地含着兄长的舌头说，转而用幅度更小、频率更高的动作进入Vergil。他想射了，而他哥看起来会比他射得还快。

 

Vergil难耐地张开嘴与Dante接吻，期待又恐惧着即将到来的高潮。那到淫纹效用惊人，他感觉脑髓都快被快感麻痹，铃口像失禁一样张开着，淫液把会阴和腿根尽数打湿。

 

当Dante再次碾过他的前列腺时，快感终于超过极限。Vergil发出满足的、愉快的长叹，穴肉紧紧绞住Dante。射过一次的性器抖索着射精，把大部分精液喷在他下腹的淫纹上。Dante咬着他的肩膀，退出他高潮时竭力挽留的穴口，再狠狠地顶进去，射在他几近痉挛的内壁上。

 

房间里的魔力浓度再次猛地升高，被滚烫的精液刺激到的Vergil仰起头，阴茎又一次可怜地吐出些稀薄的精液。

 

他们疲惫地喘息了一会儿，再次交换了一个吻。鉴于这次做得太爽，Dante亲了很久才把魔力全部还回去。

 

“我觉得Mundus刻下这个时压根没想过把力量还回去这么麻烦，”亲吻结束后，Dante说，他们的嘴唇都水淋淋的，甚至有点肿胀，“也许下次我该试着把它们射给你。”

 

“那我该谢谢你。”Vergil用沙哑的声音回答。情欲把这句话泡得棱角全无，像一串珍珠落在鹅绒上。

 

这真神奇，他弟弟在用Mundus开玩笑，而他居然觉得这还蛮好笑的。

 

Dante笑起来，又因为体力的消耗而边笑边喘。“不用谢，老哥。”他翻个身，把手臂搭在Vergil身上，“我该是心怀感激的那个。”

 

Vergil看着这个傻不拉几的笑容，发现这笑意像流感一样被传染给他。“那就去买个空调。”他伸手挡住弟弟的脸，努力压下想要扬起的嘴角；后者一边低笑一边用胡茬蹭他的手腕。“然后我们能在别的地方做这个。”他说。最终这个笑还是挣脱了唇角，就像那些魔力挣脱他。

 

这道淫纹就这么自然而然地加入了他们的生活，他们还没来得及搞明白怎么和它相处，就迎来了一个更有存在感的新住户——中央空调。Dante为此找Lady借过一次钱，短发女孩咬着护目镜的镜脚，充满怀疑地打量他。Dante单手撑在她的摩托后座上，用夸张的肢体语言和丰富的面部表情博取她的同情。

 

“希望你知道，空调还代表着更多电费。”她说。

 

“我知道，我知道，”Dante用力点头，“我们会一起努力工作的。”

 

“你们，”Lady说，“你和Vergil。”她戴好护目镜，翻身骑上摩托，想了想。“我会把钱打到你卡上，”拧动油门时，她回头冷哼一声，“以证明人类是个宽容，慷慨，不睚眦必报的种族。”

 

然后这个纹路一直躺在Vergil小腹上，安定地假装自己只是润滑、求欢以及助兴的道具。Dante逐渐学会怎么把一部分力量通过精液射回给Vergil，这么做的好处是他能看着他哥皱着眉夹紧屁股以消化魔力，坏处是Vergil会含着他的精液用幻影剑捅他，通过血液拿回剩下那一部分。

 

它第一次产生副作用，是在他们一同执行某个委托时。

 

温度在屠戮结束之后再次升高了些，那是因为鲜血唤起了半魔们体内好斗的因子，却又没有多到能抚平它们。

 

前一秒Dante还在展开那张地图，Vergil正研究着树干上形状奇特的抓痕；后一秒阎魔刀和叛逆就撞在了一起，兵刃相交的劲风把他们脚下的草叶刮得纷纷倒伏。

 

转眼间，金铁相交的叮叮声就响了数十次，阎魔刀在贴身缠斗时充分发挥出东洋武器的特点，迅捷灵敏得像一条蛇。Dante将阔刃横在胸前，精准地架住每一次攻击。Vergil稍稍后撤了一步，Dante立刻读出他想瞬移的意图；蓝色与红色的身影几乎是同时消失在原地，然后出现在十步之外——仍旧紧紧相贴。

 

“抓到你了。”Dante笑着说。他双手执住刀柄，自斜上而下劈向Vergil。后者侧身闪过，两人的衣角几乎缠在一起。Dante松开一只手去抓近在咫尺的Vergil的手腕，年长者扬手躲过，将阎魔刀抛起、换手，用刀柄捅向Dante的后心。Dante不闪不避，转而给了兄长一个肘击。

 

他们该各自接下这不痛不痒的攻击，然后拉开架势继续战斗。但Vergil的动作忽然失去了力道，阎魔刀贴着Dante的后背滑开。接着状况急转直下，像行云流水的钢琴演奏被一串杂音打断。

 

Vergil被这一下打得直接飞出去，甚至在地上滚了两圈；他捂着小腹，以最快的速度找回了平衡。当Dante冲过来时，他已经撑着地半跪住，沾着泥土与草叶的风衣下摆高高飘着，一些明显的深色痕迹出现在他紧绷的大腿上。

 

哦，干，他打到了“那个位置”。

 

Dante三步并作两步赶到哥哥面前，然后愣在那儿。他很确定如果他试图伸出手拉他，很可能失去那只手。Vergil不会容忍泽恩。

 

事实上，在Dante的手肘撞上淫纹的瞬间，尖锐又汹涌的疼痛和同等数量级的快感就直接把Vergil的意识隔绝出战场，他没法控制自己的身体，只能感受它——他全身上下所有的部位同时高潮了一次：阴茎没来得及勃起，精液已经射了一裤子；没有被插入的后穴自顾自地收缩，像阴道一样一边潮吹一边流水。他掐着自己的手心才憋回那些眼泪与呻吟，敏感的皮肤像是刚经历完性爱一样几十倍地放大被布料摩擦的舒适感；他的乳头也经历了高潮，只要掀开风衣立领就能看见马甲被顶出两个凸点。

 

最重要的是，他输了，彻彻底底。

 

Vergil急促地喘息着，让身体赶紧从海啸般的余韵中恢复过来。他紧紧握了握阎魔刀，抬起头，撞上Dante的视线——令人反胃的、来自胜利者的怜悯。

 

“Ver——”不自知的胜者还想要喊他名字。

 

Vergil站起来，阎魔刀噌地出鞘。他踏出第一步时小腿还在发软，指尖残留着性带来的麻痹；第二步时他的呼吸已经平稳，而刀刃冷酷地袭向Dante的颈侧动脉。

 

被偷袭的那个用手撑上叛逆的刀面，勉强在致死性的大出血之前拦下了阎魔刀的刀锋。Dante的虎口被震得发疼，却没有继续战斗的意图。他不是Vergil，也不是十八岁的他自己，没法像什么都没发生一样接着打下去。他只想知道他哥哥是否受伤了——身体以及精神。

 

所以Dante被逼得连连后撤，最终坐倒在地上。阎魔刀穿过他的衣领插进泥土，随后，握着刀柄的Vergil坐上了他的大腿。

 

“你赢了。”Dante诚心诚意地说，并试图坐起来解开Vergil的衣扣，看看那个纹路是否出了什么问题。但Vergil威胁性地转动了一下阎魔刀，将他按回去。他的阴茎再次硬起来，由于眼下的姿势，Dante将其一览无余。

 

他们都知道这代表着什么，比如Vergil再也没法在兄弟间的打斗中取胜。当然，他可以要求Dante不许攻击他的小腹，但这和认输有什么区别？Vergil俯视着Dante，现在他动动手腕就能切开后者的血管，拿回他刚刚漏出的力量。

 

但Vergil很烦躁，甚至想反手将阎魔刀捅进自己的小腹，挖掉这块皮肉。如果一次不管用，他可以挖很多次；他曾经有魄力做这样的事，切掉自己所有的弱点——比如人性。

 

Dante一定看出来了，他睁大眼睛，飞快地抓住了阎魔刀的刀刃。鲜血立刻顺着刀刃滚落，把那片泥土染成深褐色。

 

“放手，Dante。”Vergil说。血腥味打断了他的思绪，他想拔出阎魔刀，但Dante更加用力地收紧手指，直到掌骨与金属发出嘎吱的摩擦声。

 

“放开。”Vergil俯身捏住兄弟的手腕，强迫他松开手指。Dante的眼中还是带着无法掩饰的惊慌，Vergil只好用生涩的言语安慰他。“我不会做傻事。”他说。

 

他真的觉得那很傻吗？还是他被他的弱点捕获了，并被它消磨？

 

Dante发出一声被击败似的长叹，摊开手躺回去。他看了一会儿被森林切割成碎片的天空，疲惫地闭上眼。“你做过的傻事还少吗？”他自言自语般说。

 

Vergil不置可否。他收刀入鞘，在Dante身上动了动，紧绷的布料互相摩擦时发出沉闷的、像是纺布被弹奏的声音。Dante又收到了一股细小的魔力，从Vergil那儿。他没反应过来这是什么意思，只是接着瘫在地上。

 

于是Vergil开始解他的裤子，然后是自己的。Dante半硬的阴茎弹出来，Vergil粗暴地搓了它几下，那根东西就兴致勃勃地顶上他的大腿。他稍稍抬起腰部，把弟弟的阴茎吃进去。他的穴口湿得太过厉害，以至于龟头还滑开了几次。他皱起眉，放慢速度并使用了自己存量不多的耐心，总算把阴茎一点点纳入体内。

 

他们的衣着都堪称整齐，Dante只是裤子被扯下了几厘米，他自己倒是脱得多一些，不过风衣很好地遮挡了他裸露的大腿与臀部。他的弟弟后知后觉地睁眼看他，好像还有点迷惑为什么事情发展得如此跳跃。

 

他们在做爱，但问题解决了吗？

 

Vergil张开双腿，半跪在Dante身侧，掌控着性交的速度。他抬腰的动作比较慢，让那根阴茎彻底地、细致地体验肠道的挽留；坐下去的力量则大很多，他的屁股会直接撞上Dante的大腿，能尽情体会前列腺被刺激的酥麻感，他甚至能在那根阴茎上坐几秒，直到这一波的快感过去再继续吞吐。Dante的裤链有时会磨上他的大腿内侧，冰凉又尖锐的金属陷进他的皮肤，一边冷却他的性欲，一边更凶猛地点燃它。

 

这种做爱方式没那么有破坏力，Vergil可以在动作的间隙想点别的。

 

他的前半生都在追寻力量，让自己变得完美的、强大、无懈可击，但为了一瞬间的快乐，他就这么接受了这个弱点，让它成为他的一部分。这道纹路一开始表现得是那么安全无害，以至于Vergil都忘了它是恶魔的馈赠。现在它开始显露本性，像贪婪的海绵宿居在他身体里。

 

Vergil想起了阎魔刀，他一直着迷于它的高傲、强大、宁折不弯。现在刀还高尚光洁，刀客身上却有了划痕。

 

他从这个令人失望的想法里摆脱出来，挪动了一下身体，让Dante的阴茎进得更深一些。快感绵长温和，但离高潮很远。他的兄弟还躺在地上装死，明明除了傻乎乎地去抓刀刃之外，这家伙一点伤都没受。

 

Vergil只好继续自食其力。他意识到摆脱这个纹路的可能性并不大，当务之急是解决它带来的一系列问题。他们总不能每次都在战斗到一半时停下来接吻或做爱，所以他得习惯在流失力量的同时接着战斗。也许他还得学会控制自己的性欲——这真的很残忍，尤其是在食髓知味之后。他能保持冷静，却没法阻止身体部位的反应。

 

或者他得试着在这个部位做些防护，权当多了个要害。Vergil心不在焉地想。他期待着射精，但这种抽插只是让他不断在快感中下沉、下沉，却碰不到海底。

 

“你的技术好烂啊，”Dante突然说，“我要被你坐断了。”

 

客观来说，Vergil的技术也没有Dante形容的那么烂，不然他也不会一直硬着。但他只是……没有心情享受这个，他一直提心吊胆，从Vergil被他打飞出去，到现在。

 

“那你自己来。”Vergil说。在这方面他没兴趣和Dante争个高下，所以他夹紧双腿，用自己的大腿摩擦Dante的，催促他动一动。

 

Dante抬起眼皮看看他，像是被压榨过头的劳工一样拖拖拉拉地坐起来。他仍然没有动那根埋在兄弟屁股里的阴茎，只是去解Vergil的马甲，然后是衬衣。他从下往上，紧张地、小心地解开几颗扣子，露出那个纹路。

 

它躺在那儿，安安静静。魔力还在他们之间流动，从他哥哥流向他。

 

Dante确信自己已经站在Vergil的领地里了，他给他看那些经历过摧残的焦土，他却无能为力。他可以嘻嘻哈哈地说“我作弊了所以赢家是你老哥”，但他知道Vergil不会被这个说服。如果今天不是他，而是别的——比如一个刚好抓到机会的高等恶魔——击中了那儿，Vergil失去战斗力的时间会更久。然后会发生什么？Dante不敢想下去。

 

也许他能做的最体贴的事就是等着，等着一些东西从废墟里破土而出，无论Vergil用什么招待他——苹果，或是荆棘——他都甘之如饴。

 

Dante将Vergil往怀里搂了些，伸手摸那个纹路。温度计开始平稳升温。年长者交出了性爱的主动权，迎合着兄弟顶胯的动作。Dante熟知怎么掌控现在的Vergil，他甚至能轻易操哭他，让他放下身段求他射在他肚子里。但Vergil是怎么想的？这会让他后悔吗？

 

Vergil不知道Dante在想什么，他只是把那些关于如何对付这个弱点的想法摆在一边，专心投身于这场性爱里。他用流水的阴茎去蹭Dante风衣腰带的纹路，在Dante戳刺他的穴肉时发出或高或低的呻吟。这就是他用力量交换到的东西，既然没法退换，他只能先用着再说。

 

Dante伸手固定住他的腰，拇指反复按揉淫纹的边缘——从形状来看，那个部分是卵巢。他在Vergil往下坐时用力地进入他，不等内壁从痉挛中缓过来就再次顶入。高潮如愿降临在Vergil身上，他环抱着Dante，把第二发精液射在兄弟黑色的内衬上。

 

Dante没有放过Vergil，他发狠地顶弄了几下高潮时格外敏感的肠道，反复鞭笞着那个正在体验绝顶的腺体，直到再次从兄长口中逼出淫荡的呻吟。他伸手撸动那根正在射精的性器，使得Vergil像是被抓住尾巴的猫一样颤抖着挣扎。他用力揉动Vergil的龟头，几乎将那个位置捏得变形。Vergil的后穴更加绞紧，又有几股精液从被挤压着的小孔溢出来，流到Dante的手指上。

 

Dante松开手，让那根可怜的东西软回去，然后把精液，以及所有的力量，射在Vergil体内。

 

Vergil头晕目眩地在Dante腿上坐了会儿，胸膛剧烈起伏，心跳有如鼓擂。他茫然地眨了会儿眼睛，像一个近视患者在床头柜乱摸，半天才找到他之前叠放在旁边的思路。

 

——解决一下这个弱点带来的麻烦。

 

他们互相拥抱着，各自陷入沉思。

 

“要不要试试，”Dante说，他无意识地抓着兄长的衣角，把一些精液留在上面，“以后战斗时都跟我走在一起？”他把那块布料攥紧了些，加快语速，“——先别扎我，听我说，我可以为你负责靠近的那些，挡点儿攻击；你在后面疯狂输出。我是说你输出超猛的，像次元斩、幻影剑之类的，它们都是远程攻击。如果没人打扰，你一次性能搓几十把，对不对？只有你做得到这个，我最多搓五把、也许四把。”他干笑几声，“该你了，Vergil，快说‘弱爆了Dante’。”

 

“弱爆了，Dante。”Vergil说。

 

“噢。”Dante闭上眼。这他妈和当年很不一样。十八岁的Vergil说这个是为了嘲笑他，为了证明自己，为了扩大胜利的疆土；但这次Vergil只是……满足他的要求。他真他妈的爱这个，也真他妈的恨Mundus对他曾经从不低头的、目空一切的哥哥做的事。

 

他感觉心如刀绞，就像有什么东西把他的骄傲也割得血肉模糊。

 

“为什么不直说，”Vergil再次开口，露出不太开心的表情，“你想——保护我？”他说出这个“保护”这个词时感觉被冒犯、被轻视，这感觉非常不适，并令人作呕。他知道为什么，因为他从没在需要它时得到过它。现在他可以把它踩在脚下，它却卑微地粘在他的鞋底，像一团被人嚼过的口香糖。

 

“这很恶心。”没等Dante回答，他就接着说，“我不需要被保护。”

 

我搞砸了，Dante想。他转过头，咬着下唇。他们的身体在这时仍紧密相连，Vergil柔软的内部还接纳着他。

 

然后他哥哥伸手捏住他的下巴，逼他看着他。Vergil打量了他的弟弟一会儿，意识到Dante提出的方法比他自己想出的那些都要好。

 

“但我接受你的建议。”他说，闭上眼，贴上Dante的嘴唇。

 

“啊？你的力量已经——”Dante讶异地说，他的后半句话被掐断在这个吻里。

 

Vergil已经从精液里拿回魔力了，不过他亲Dante是因为他想这么做。Dante那个愚蠢的表情就该被突如其来的亲吻吓得粉碎。他专心致志地进行了一会儿唾液交换，忽然尝到一些咸咸的东西。

 

他疑惑地睁开眼，却被Dante遮住视线。他弟弟双手并用挡在他眼前，他只能从下方的缝隙里瞧见那些青色的胡茬。他没有中断这个吻，然后尝到更多的、几乎算是苦涩的液体。液体越来越多，终于有一些出现在他视野里。它们滑过Dante的胡茬，滴在他们腿上。

 

他感觉心中的废墟被这些液体冲刷着，像是落满灰尘的玻璃被手掌擦拭。一些影子显现出来。

 

Vergil想说话，因此稍稍偏了偏头，Dante更慌乱地捂紧他的眼睛，把那一点缝隙也遮住。

 

“那是……你。”Vergil说，用的过去式。他们嘴唇贴着，这些音节就这么掉进Dante嘴里。

 

“什么？”Dante说。他明显地哽咽了，因此说完这个单词后就紧紧闭上嘴，拒绝开口。

 

Vergil也没有再解释，他抿起嘴唇，喉结动了动，咽下去一些咸咸的唾液。“你总是……”这次没有时态了。他觉得后面的句子意义不大，因此只是在兄弟的掌心里闭上眼，继续他们半途而废的亲吻。

 

直至咸味流尽。

 

 

 

 

 

有时候，生活就是会走到一些很操蛋的阶段，像是老爷车抛锚在公路上。它需要被猛拍几下方向盘，再踹两脚后盖，有时候还得推几十——几百米，但它总能摇摇晃晃地开下去。光碟会咔哒咔哒地响一会儿，然后音乐继续流淌。

 

有一个晚上他们睡在一起，并在几小时前才结束了长达三个回合的鏖战。Dante睡得很熟，然后被什么东西从温暖的深层梦境勾出来——一些魔力。他迷迷糊糊地伸手去摸Vergil的下身，他的哥哥没有硬；当然，他自己也没有。

 

“不，Dante。”Vergil说。他的声音里也残留着困倦和慵懒。

 

“好。”Dante说，仍然不太清醒。他费力地把眼睛撑开一条缝，去找Vergil的嘴唇。Vergil睁开眼，将他推开了一些。

 

Dante艰难地理解着这一连串言语和动作背后的意思，他一张嘴，一个哈欠就蹦出来。“你的力量？”他疑惑地问。

 

“放你那儿。”Vergil回答。

 

然后他们睡到清晨。

 

这种事很快成为他们的生活常态，有时是因为唤醒那个印记的并非性欲，有时是手边的事务比上床更重要，有时仅仅是他们不想做；而流出的魔力就留在Dante体内。这有点像背负债务——Dante最擅长的事情之一——但金额不那么大，最多相当于用室友的学生卡打热水。当他们做爱时，Dante常常会忘记Vergil到底在他那儿存了多少魔力，而Vergil也不是个严苛的追债人。总的来说，零存整取的业务进行得不错，收支平衡。

 

他们同样逐渐习惯了一起出任务，当然，是作为搭档，而非保镖。Vergil很快发现，有兴趣且有能力对他的纹路下手的活物只有Dante。相比在战斗中被打搅，进地铁时撞到推杆一事发生得频繁得多。

 

“为什么每个地铁站的检票口都长得一样，”Vergil压低声音问，有些恼火，“但反应时间不同？”

 

甜美的魔力萦绕在他们之间，Dante双手插兜，边走边哼歌。

 

“也许因为它们用的不是同一个电源（power）。”他快乐地回答。

 

Vergil思索片刻，点点头。“愚蠢的力量（power）。”他说。

 

之后，他们挖穿了生活最坚硬的部分，惊喜的井水开始涌出。首先是新的情趣探索。一个早晨，当他们一起站在镜子前刷牙时，Dante把挤好的牙膏甩到了水池里。

 

“嘿，”他用胳膊肘顶顶Vergil，咕噜几声后吐掉漱口水，“牙膏递我一下。”

 

Vergil向后退了半步，示意他自己去拿。

 

“我两只手都拿着东西，”他指责道，向兄长展示自己的牙刷和杯子，“而你离架子那么近，就不能给你弟弟搭把手吗？顺带，你退的这点距离还不够我伸过去一条腿，你——”

 

Vergil把牙膏拍到他脸上，打断了他的喋喋不休。

 

——用尾巴。

 

“呃……”Dante看着面前那管牙膏，以及卷着它的、还在动来动去的尾巴尖儿。他想了想，把牙刷递过去，“挤挤。”

 

那条尾巴猛地收紧，把盖子崩到墙上，倒霉的塑料被粗暴地揉成一团，Dante很快收获了从牙刷一直挂到他手腕的一长条牙膏。

 

Vergil朝他丢去一个不屑的眼神，尾巴摆动两下，准备把牙膏放回去。Dante把杯子一搁，眼疾手快地抓住了它——十秒钟前他还在抱怨自己腾不出手。

 

 一股不小的魔力爆发出来，Vergil闷哼一声，差点咬断嘴里的牙刷。

 

“我就知道。”Dante得意地说。

 

然后，他们的经济状况也蒸蒸日上。一方面，阎魔刀能节约从郊区回程的旅费和五个街区以内的交通费；另一方面，Vergil能判断出恶魔身上储存魔力的部位（“这一块最有营养。”他说），再带给Nico以交换一些报酬。

 

他们匀速偿还着Lady那儿的债款，还有些闲钱享受生活。当Nero提议一起去海边度假时，Dante甚至没有对平摊后的价格产生任何异议。他双手交叉在胸前，故作高深地靠在沙发上，接受朋友们惊诧的眼神的洗礼。

 

“真棒，Dante，”Trish朝他挤眼睛，“小姑娘们会为你的身材尖叫的。”

 

“哇哦！”Dante夸张地抖抖肩膀，胸肌在绷紧的T恤下摇动，“像这样？再用比基尼挤一挤？”

 

姑娘们笑成一团，Nero做出呕吐的动作。在满室欢声笑语中，Dante凑过去亲Vergil，没有人看向这边，或者说，他们懒得往这边看。

 

“在我胸口尖叫，嗯？”他咬着兄长的耳朵说，声音压得很低，气息滚烫又湿润地打在Vergil耳垂上。

 

Vergil看他一眼，没有说话，也许是因为屋子里有太多非人类，而他们的耳朵都能捕捉到他们的窃窃私语。不过魔力非常诚实，它们替他做出回答：“今晚”。

 

两天后，这支浩浩荡荡的猎魔队伍出现在海滩，每个人的穿着打扮都完美融入人群——包括Vergil。当Dante第一次在更衣室看见他老哥的泳装，差点背过气去。

 

“你从哪儿搞到这个的？”他张大嘴巴问。

 

“Nero买的。”Vergil说。他穿着泳裤——还算高腰，披了一件浅蓝色的外套。就这些。

 

“该死，该死，”Dante反复感叹着，跟在哥哥后面走出去，“真不知道我能不能撑过今天。这百分百是谋杀。我要提前说凶手是Nero。”

 

前面几十分钟里，Dante满脑子都是那个淫纹。他哥哥表现得没有破绽，半魔的身材也挑不出什么错处，但只有他知道那片布料下是什么。如果他伸手扯住裤腰的松紧带，往下拉一点点——一厘米——那道纹路就会露出来，Vergil会不赞同地抓住他的手臂以阻止他；但他只要弯起手指，用指甲刮擦那儿，他哥哥就会放松力道，开始露出品尝快乐的表情。要是他做得再过分点，Vergil会在人来人往的海边不停流水，泳裤根本兜不住那些，保不准会把他们坐着的那片沙子都打湿。

 

“是你在自杀。”靠在沙滩椅上的Vergil终于忍无可忍地说，Dante的眼神快把他盯硬了。他把杂志反扣在身上，转头看他的弟弟，“也许你需要一些帮助来停止性幻想。”

 

“这又不犯法，”Dante抗议道，“你幻想的东西奇怪多了好吗？上次我在厨房里切——”

 

Vergil用眼神里的幻影剑切断了他的话。“去和Nero玩。”他用祈使句说。年轻人们正在海里疯闹，连Morrison都拿着一杯冷饮，站在时不时舔过脚踝的潮汐中和漂亮的女士搭话。

 

“不。”Dante拒绝道，他翻了个身，趴在躺椅上，“我要留在这儿，赢得所有的尖叫。”

 

Vergil的目光顺着Dante的后背扫过他的身体。用屁股吗？他想着，眼底划过一丝笑意，把视线重新放到杂志上。

 

Dante本以为性幻想会困扰他一天，但他躺了一会儿，那些声音就渐渐归于平静。游客们还是吵吵闹闹，侄子喊“操”的声音清晰得像幼儿园里最活泼的小朋友，连海浪声都随着时间推移在变响。然而一种梦境般的平稳感像黑海一样托着他，使他沉浸其中。他没有睡着，却也懒得醒来。

 

没过多久，他听见Nero走过来，湿漉漉的、赤裸的双脚踩过沙子时发出吱吱的声响。

 

“你终于在饮料里下毒，毒死他了？”年轻人问。这一定是后辈在向父亲表达对叔叔的关怀，Dante想。

 

“饮料没毒。”Vergil回答着，把那杯气泡水递过去，冰块哗啦啦一阵摇动。那是我的饮料！Dante无声地表达愤怒。Nero咕嘟咕嘟地喝干了它，手指在凝出水蒸气的玻璃杯外紧张地搓了搓。“不来享受大海吗？”片刻后他问，“叫醒他一起……或者别叫了。”

 

“也许，”Vergil说，阳伞投下阴影，显得他神情温和，“你先去吧。”

 

Nero挠挠头，把杯子搁回去。“随你们喜欢。”他说。

 

然后Dante接着回到那个沉静的状态里。他以为他能找个合适的时间点调戏Vergil——口头或者肢体，但他不负众望地睡着了，伴随着夕阳、海浪、微风和砂砾。直到一个冰凉的东西拍在脸上。

 

他立刻睁开眼，发现夜幕已然低垂，星星如同水中的磷光一样密密麻麻地闪烁着，近得像是婴儿房里垂下的玩具。拍在他脸上的是Vergil的尾巴，他像看见激光的猫一样伸手去抓，那条尾巴敏捷地闪开了。

 

“沙滩关门了，”Nero在他旁边整理阳伞和餐布，“两小时前。”

 

Dante站起来，把身边几个胡乱装着水枪、泳镜、铲子和拖鞋的桶拎起来。“然后呢？你们用空间戏法骗过了工作人员？”

 

“嗯哼，”Nero说，他把收起的铁架夹在腋下，“她们想在水里玩些东西——不要被人类看到的那种——就搞到现在了。”他的声音仍旧活力满满，鬼手也工作着，将塑料布整整齐齐地叠成方格。

 

Dante眯起眼，能看见远处并肩走着的姑娘们。他仍旧觉得眼前的场景有些不真实，但Nero已经率先离开，Vergil拎着折叠椅跟在后面，尾巴已经收了起来。Dante在原地站了一会儿，迟钝地意识到自己错过了沙滩的乐趣。

 

他从桶里掏出水枪，对Vergil快准狠地扣动扳机。年长的半魔像是背后长了眼睛似的侧了侧身，那几道水柱就打到Nero后脑勺上。

 

“操你，Dante！”年轻人立刻喊道。他扔下阳伞，抄起另一把水枪，转身朝Dante冲去。Dante跑着开了几枪，很快被Nero的鬼手扑倒在地上，两个人滚了几圈，在沙滩上扭作一团。

 

在战火波及到那些需要赔偿的物品之前，Vergil伸出尾巴，勾着塑料桶的把手将它抢救回来。那对叔侄已经打得开启了魔人化，红色和浅蓝的光芒像两道流星在沙滩上穿梭；他们俨然把这儿当成了半魔的游乐场，而黑暗体贴地为他们拉上帷幕。

 

当Nero试图通过偷袭把Vergil也拉入战局时，后者挑挑眉，进入了魔化状态。鳞片从他身体的各个部位向外蔓延——指尖的利爪、胸口的铠甲、背后的骨翼。幽蓝的魔人出现了一瞬间，擒住Nero想要使用投技的鬼手。然后他突然变回人类，像信号不好的电视机闪烁了一下画面就重归雪花。

 

但这一下的力道足够把Nero脸朝下摁进沙子里，紧接着，Dante像炮弹一样冲过来，把白发的魔人撞出去几十米。他们再次咒骂着打起来，Vergil一直看着，最后得出结论：他的儿子还需要一些恶魔化的练习。

 

他们一起回到酒店，长辈们在电梯口和Nero道别，然后沉默地进入房间。门锁落上的瞬间，赤色的恶魔展开四翼，蓝色的光芒紧跟着亮起。他们克制地在房间里锤了对方几拳，把电视柜和茶几上的东西震了一地；然后摔在床上，看着对方喘气。

 

“它还在。”Dante说。在恶魔形态的Vergil的下腹，那个东西仍顽固地彰显着存在感——甚至更加引人注目。他小心地伸手去碰，Vergil在这时解除了魔人化，恶魔的利爪便贴上人类柔软的肚腹。

 

“很困扰？”Dante也变回人形，问。Vergil知道他说的是他没能在刚刚加入斯巴达亲子交流这件事。

 

“没你让人困扰。”Vergil回答。他还穿着泳装，泳裤被蹭下去一点，能看见纹路的边缘。

 

“也许我该感到荣幸。”Dante用手指勾住那条裤子——就像幻想中那样，把它一点点往下拉。“你今天在我这儿存了不少魔力。”他说着，把泳裤完全褪下，露出耻毛和微勃的性器。他们在床上为体位又扭打了会儿，用身体的不同部位把墙撞得咚咚响。

 

最终他们就背后位达成——打成，更贴切地说——一致，Dante一手笼在那个纹路上，一手捞住Vergil不断颤抖的腰。

 

“让我看看尾巴。”他要求道，隔着滑腻的防水布料用鼓起的泳裤蹭Vergil的股缝。

 

Vergil 喘了会儿，回头看他。“说服我。”他眯起眼说。

 

“你今天运动量不够。”Dante说。

 

尾巴气势汹汹地冒出来，颇有威力地打飞了床头灯的灯罩，抽在墙上。

 

“操你们，婊子们！”一声怒吼从隔壁传来，“吸屌的时候安静点！”

 

一瞬间，Dante、Vergil、那条尾巴乃至流动的魔力都停住了，时间像是水银一样减缓，把他们怔愣的表情无限定格。

 

Kyrie的声音推动了这一切。“那是Dante和Vergil的房间。”她对她的室友说。

 

“啊？”Nico说，她的声音降了两个八度，“我以为他们还在沙滩？”她停顿了会儿，又提高音量，“抱歉！继续打吧，好伙计们。保险套在第二个抽屉里，免费。”

 

Dante承认，他有那么一点担心Vergil会直接用这条尾巴戳穿这堵墙，杀死酒店里所有人再自杀。也许先杀弟弟比较方便。

 

但Vergil只是沉默地埋着头，Dante能看见他光洁的后颈、突出的蝴蝶骨、从脊椎分离出的尾巴，然后是微微沉下去的腰线和翘起的臀部。

 

然后那条尾巴摆动了一下，挤进Dante手中。

 

这意思是继续。

 

魔力重新传递起来，他们默契地假装什么都没有发生过。Dante抓住那根尾巴，上面的鳞片安静地贴着，摸上去只是有些粗糙，但并不扎手。他俯身亲吻那根尾巴的根部，然后这个湿哒哒的吻一路向下，停在尾椎的最后一节。

 

Dante能感觉到Vergil括约肌在收缩，肌肉的动作一直传递到他嘴唇下的皮肉。他手中的尾巴也颤抖着，尾尖不自觉地弯起来，像是高潮时蜷起的手指。

 

Vergil低着头，从这个角度他能看见自己挺起的乳尖、因为快感而起伏的小腹，还有最显眼的、直直立着的阴茎。他甚至还看见几滴液体挂在顶端，将滴未滴。

 

尾巴停顿了一会儿，顺着Dante的手臂缠上去，将他往前拉了拉。这个动作放在小型动物上，毫无疑问是催促与示好的标志，但Dante吸口气，只觉得手臂都要被扯下来。

 

“我可不想像那个可怜的小伙子一样住院。”他说着，熟练地捏上那条尾巴靠近根部的位置，手指挤进鳞片之间按了按。缠住他手臂的力量收紧了一瞬，立刻松懈下来，软软地搭在他臂弯。

 

Vergil把枕头攥紧了些，让一些呻吟闷在棉絮里。他能感觉阴茎上那几滴液体在他扭腰时被甩下去，滴在床单上。新的前液渗出来，重新折磨着敏感的铃口。

 

Dante没时间管兄长的阴茎，他一边掐着这条尾巴，一边用两根手指撑开Vergil的后穴。从外面看，那里还紧紧闭合着，也许吃进一根手指都难；但当他的指尖埋入一点，肠液立刻打湿了他的指甲，多余的甚至流了出去，沾在穴口。

 

Vergil轻轻颤抖着，在兄弟的指甲搔弄上括约肌时，他感觉到痒处被抓挠的快乐，但更汹涌、更剧烈的瘙痒感在深处重新出现。感谢尾巴，他受够了和Dante唇枪舌战。

 

所以Dante几乎是被拽着顶进去的，他的阴茎毫无阻碍地进到最深，肠肉被顶开时一路发出咕叽的水声。囊袋啪地撞上穴口，两个人同时满足地叹了口气。Dante和那根尾巴搏斗着，拿回控制权，把阴茎拔出一点，并带出些晶莹的淫液洒在床单上。

 

然后他开始加快速度——仍旧把那条尾巴紧紧攥在手中。他的握力对人类来说十分致命，但用在这条粗大的尾巴上刚刚好。有时他用力地撞进去，Vergil的身体会被顶得向前蹭动，拉扯这条尾巴就能让他哥哥的屁股再次贴回来，发出响亮的肉体碰撞声。

 

Vergil舒服地呻吟着，没几下就达到了高潮。他的弟弟没有停止顶弄，以至于他的阴茎在射精时被撞得不住晃动，把精液弄得到处都是。高潮时的身体几乎没什么力气，Vergil有些失神地享受着快乐，而Dante在这时放开了固定他腰部的手。年长的半魔被接下来那次操弄顶得几乎撞上床头，他飞快地伸手想抵住墙面——Nico的话到底还是给了他不小的冲击。

 

但他没碰上墙面。Dante双手抓着他的尾巴，将他拽回他的阴茎上。Vergil再次叫出声来，手指陷进床单里。他前面没法硬，后面也没准备好迎接新的快感，但往外疯狂泄漏的魔力暴露了这有多么爽。

 

Dante呼了口气，他隆起的上臂肌肉说明他扯这根尾巴时用了多大的力气。“小点声，”他喘息着对Vergil说，“Nico说不定正贴在墙上听呢。”

 

“让她听，”Vergil说，他回身看Dante，从腰到颈拧出好看的弧度，乳头显眼地顶在胸口，“你的惨叫一定深入人心。”

 

“别那么不体贴，”Dante也放松了力道，安抚般上下摩挲着冰凉的尾巴，直到Vergil的阴茎再次颤颤巍巍地立起来，“我还一点魔力都没还给你，你就又漏了这么多。你今天心情很好，老哥，我也挺高兴。”

 

“挺高兴地睡了一下午。”Vergil说，露出一个嘲讽的神情。

 

Dante反驳似的扯了一下那条尾巴，狠狠地操进去。Vergil跪着的大腿立刻颤抖起来，勉力维持住胯部翘起的高度。

 

“要骑很长一段路。”他舔舔嘴唇，说，然后松开一只手，在哥哥的臀部拍了一巴掌。那条尾巴立刻回击了一耳光——以同样的力道。

 

最后Dante射了三次，最后一次时魔力比精液还浓。Vergil肯定也把存货射光了，以至于阴茎只是不停地流出透明的汁水。但他至少还有体力坐起来，嫌弃地把自己换到另一张干净的床上。

 

“你被Nero打废了吗？”他甚至嘲笑起躺在床上的Dante。

 

“你跟他打试试？”Dante不服地说，然后想起一些更重要的东西，“所以，那时候他看见了？——我不觉得他知道那个纹路是什么意思。”

 

“嗯。”Vergil说，“但这仍然不适合小孩。”

 

他们有一会儿什么都没说，就像在思考第二天早上该吃什么。

 

“明天再讨论。”最后Dante拍板定论。他把自己也拖到Vergil睡的那张床上，艰难地挤进被子里。

 

第二天Dante还得为房间的损坏额外赔一笔钱。他站在那儿和钱包里的钞票依依惜别，Nico走过来，拍拍他。“我帮你付了，”她说，“小问题。”

 

Dante大力拥抱了她，枪械师则快活又无奈地接受了这个来自偶像的、拮据的感谢方式。然后他们分开一些，Dante瞥见她小腹的纹身。

 

“嘿嘿，”Nico伸手在他眼前挥了挥，“我知道这很酷，但你确定要一直看吗？你已经不是单身了。”

 

“是的，”Dante把目光移到Nico的笑脸上，“可别太嫉妒哦。”

 

 

 

 

接下来的几天里，无数新的“明天早上吃什么”不断落下来，像彩色的便利贴纸，把这趟旅行中的困扰埋在其中。一周后的某个晚上，Dante洗完澡，围着浴巾走出来。Vergil正靠在床上看书，银色的头发沾着水汽。他神情温和，甚至带点笑意。

 

Dante首先走过床头柜，看见那里堆着的一叠书籍。这一周里他殷勤地为Vergil跑过很多趟图书馆，他的哥哥来到人间这么久后，兴趣爱好变得广泛且毫无规律：诗歌、科普、散文、小说，甚至还有学术期刊。

 

我还以为他只喜欢拗口的诗句，Dante想，或者说……他只是没来得及看别的？他眨眨眼，在那摞书前停步。幸好现在他们有机会看很多别的，直到找到喜欢的、更喜欢的、最喜欢的。

 

Vergil肯定发觉了他，但并没有从书本中抬头。Dante大声咳嗽几下，双手抓着自己的浴巾上沿，猛地展开。

 

“惊喜——！”他大喊，尽管动作猥琐得像一只展开翅膀的蝙蝠。

 

Vergil转过头，挑挑眉；他以为他猜到了自己会看到什么，正准备扩大这个笑。紧接着，他看见一道纹路。

 

整个屋子里的温度都降下来，连风都为之冻结。

 

“谁……”他说。

 

Dante和他对视，抑制着自己想魔化的冲动。几秒后Vergil反应过来，屋子里的气压撤去了，窗帘再次飘起，水雾重新蒸腾。他一直盯着Dante下腹的纹路，直到后者心虚地重新围上浴巾。

 

这就是Dante这段时间里研究的东西：在灵魂上刻下图案的方法。那些被塞在图书馆最角落的书柜底的古籍大都不靠谱，他试了几种都没能成功。最后，一个人外美妆教程把他从书山中拯救出来，他依样用马克笔在身上打好草稿——这一步有点吃力，不过他自我感觉挺好——然后用魔力把它印进灵魂。

 

这个方法有点疼，Dante龇牙咧嘴地边刻边想。这是否说明快乐总是脆弱易逝，疼痛才能亘古长存？事实好像刚好相反，也许是因为只有那些被人讨厌的东西才会执着于留下什么，而真正的幸福从不需要用任何标记凸显自己。

 

而Vergil仍旧看着他被浴巾遮住的小腹，直到他试图从他身上爬过去，躺进自己那一半被子里。他的哥哥在他爬到一半时抓住他的浴巾，将它扯下来。

 

Dante只好转过身，迎着Vergil不太开心的目光露出笑容。“我以为你会更开心点，”他用轻松的、令人信任的语气说，“它就是为了美观；没别的作用。如果这招靠谱，我们可以纹别的东西在身上，从腹部纹到胸口。”

 

Vergil没有说话，他伸手去摸Dante身上那个。它和他自己的纹路差不多，不过有点歪歪扭扭，看起来像个爱心。

 

“你曾经是个纹身爱好者，浑身黑的那种，忘了吗？”Dante接着说，他发现Vergil被自己说得有些绷不住那副气恼神情了，便更自信了些，“大家都搞这个，叫什么——痛车？然后我们去Nero面前魔人化，就像被重新刷过漆一样；他一定吓一跳。”

 

Vergil终于被他说笑了，他合上那本书，放到一边。

 

“真丑，”他评价道，“Nero看到会做噩梦的。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 END


End file.
